Fireheart Unity: Dimension Crisis
Fireheart Unity: Dimension Crisis is a the first series of the Heartful Flame Series, adapting the first part of Unified Dimensions: Heartful Flame Chapter 1, mostly the story arcs/episodic chapters within the sub-part Fireheart Unity: Beginning Story. While the series focus more on the slice of life for the characters, the series gets more progressive with the story, as well as small character developments. Overview A few months after the events of Fireheart Unity Prologue The Movie: Miracle Christmas, life is normal for the citizens of Danville, until the day when Emily is entrusted with a device that may change the fate of universe eternally.... Episodes Movie adaptations Flashback Arc Trilogy The first three movie adaptation adapts the three parts of the Flashback Arc. As with the arc it adapted, the flashback serves as a prologue set before the events of Fireheart Unity. Fireheart Unity The Movie: Emily's Dimensional Crisis Fireheart Unity The Movie: Dreaded Halloween Fireheart Unity The Movie: Miracle Christmas Video Game Adaptation Characters Fireheart 'Katie' A troop member with blonde hair. She shares her main character role with Milly. After Apple Bloom made her first appearance, she and the former formed a heated rivalry. 'Apple Bloom' An earth pony who is Applejack's younger sister and a natural born leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She formed a rivalry with Katie during the series. Unlike her appearance in 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic', Apple Bloom is portrayed with a laid-back attitude, who tends to make snarky retorts. As the series progress, she began showing a temperish attitude. 'Milly' A troop member with curly brown hair. She has the most major roles out all of the secondary characters along with Katie and the CMCs. 'Scootaloo' A pegasus pony who is a tomboy member of the group. As with her appearance in 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic', she idolizes Rainbow Dash. 'Sweetie Belle' A unicorn pony who is Rarity's younger sister. She almost have the same personality with her depiction in her show origin, 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic', the only difference being that she sounded soft-spoken. She has a very sweet singing voice. As the series progress, she is shown to have developed more emotions in terms of her own voice; ie: speaking/shouting lou Maple Drive Neighbourhood 'Emily Kinney' A girl who moved to Maple Drive years ago. She is often the main character of the A-plot of the series, mostly dealing with her travelling to other worlds. 'Kiki the Fox' A Danville Fox who works for O.W.C.A. as Agent K.She's the secondary character.During EKDC Trilogy,her secret is revealed. Other characters 'Phineas Flynn' An optimist boy who,along with Ferb,making impossile things.He and Isabella are currently together since the events of EKDC 3. 'Ferb Fletcher' A boy with few words,he and Phineas build impossible things.He and Emily used to hang out when they were little kids. 'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' A girl who live across the street and has a HUGE crush on Phineas.As of EKDC 3,she and Phineas are together. 'Emily Kinney (2nd Dimension)' Emily Kinney's 2nd Dimension counterpart who's a member of the Resistance.During To be British or not to be British,she's revealed to have an intense strength(as shown when she's able to lift a fridge). 'Baljeet' An Indian boy who's constanly bullied by Buford. 'Buford Van Stomm' A bully in town and he always bullies Baljeet.He has a soft spot for Jessica though. 'Fireside Girls' A girl organization.One of the most known troops are Troops 46231 led by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. *'Gretchen' : 2nd in command of the Fireside Girls. *'Adyson Sweetwater' : A troop member who's an accident prone. *'Ginger Hirano' : A troop member who has a crush on Baljeet (which the other girls didn't appreciate).She is also Stacy's little sister. *'Holly' : An African-American member of the troop *'Melissa' : A member of Lil' Sparks,a group that trains younglings to prepare them for their Fireside Girl membership. 'Perry the Platypus' Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus who works for O.W.C.A. as Agent P. 'Major Monogram' Perry and Kiki's boss and one of the division heads of O.W.C.A. 'Carl' Monogram's intern 'Candace Flynn' Phineas and Ferb's sister.She usually tries to bust Phineas and Ferb. 'Stacy Hirano' Candace's best friend. 'Time-mon' Time-mon is a new Digimon born in the Digital World of the Digimon Universe.During the time she's there,she digivolve to a rookie Digimon Clock-mon until she met her partner,Emily Kinney of the Phineas and Ferb Universe.When she was about to get killed by Devimon,Emily came to her side to protect her,causing the Digivice to respond to her bravery and Digivolve Clock-mon to Dimension-mon.After she head inside the Phineas and Ferb Universe with Emily and Kiki,she has remained in her training form Time-mon in further episodes. Reccuring and Minor Characters 'Reccuring Characters:' 'Jessica Fletcher' Ferb's twin sister who was raised from another planet. 'Isabelle Garcio-Shapira' A mischevious girl who is Isabella's doppelganger. 'Daisy Hernandez' A girl who's considered 'annoying' by Candace Flynn. 'Juliette Bousquet' A french girl who lives next door to the Flynn-Fletcher Household.She has a crush on Baljeet. 'Emma Kingsleigh' Juliette's childhood enemy. 'Goldfish Darkskull' A boy who moved to Danville years ago. 'Iantha the Platypus' A human who got turned into a platypus because she 'made a mistake'.She has a weak sense of hearing until Phineas make her a hearing aid in A Pony's Magic,allowing her to hear very well.Her catchphrase is "Holy bananas!. 'Minor Characters' 'Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz' An evil scientist who is Perry the Platypus' nemesis.He is usually seen building an -inator. 'Linda Flynn-Fletcher' Phineas and Candace's biological mother and Ferb's step-mother.She usually doesn't see Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. 'Lawrence Fletcher' Ferb's biological father and Phineas and Candace's step father. 'Jeremy Johnson' Candace's boyfriend.He's currently in college and usually visit Danville during his vacation. more coming soon '2nd Dimension Characters' 'Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension)' Phineas's 2nd Dimension counterpart who first appeared in AT2D.He's a member of the Resistance. 'Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension)' Ferb's 2nd Dimension counterpart who first appeared in AT2D.He's a member of the Resistance. 'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension)' Isabella's tough,no-nonsense,down to earth 2nd Dimension counterpart.2nd in command of the Resistance and leader of the Firestorm Girl branch.She firstly appeared in AT2D. 'Baljeet (2nd Dimension)' Baljeet's 2nd Dimension counterpart who's an intellegent member of the Resistance.He firstly appears in AT2D. 'Buford van Stomm (2nd Dimension)' Buford's 2nd Dimension counterpart.He used to be in The Resistance but he got so good at,he started resisting them.He firstly appears in AT2D. 'Firestorm Girls' 2nd Dimension counterparts of the Fireside Girls lead by Isabella-2 and a branch of the Resistance.They (except Melissa-2) first appeared in AT2D. *'Gretchen (2nd Dimension)' : 2nd in command of the Firestorm Girls and the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Gretchen. *'Adyson Sweetwater (2nd Dimension)' : 2nd Dimension counterpart of Adyson Sweetwater.It is presumed that she,unlike her 1st Dimension counterpart is not an accident-prone. *'Ginger (2nd Dimension)' : Ginger's 2nd Dimension counterpart.It is presumed she has a crush on Baljeet-2,like her 1st Dimension counterpart with Baljeet. *'Holly (2nd Dimension)' : Holly's 2nd Dimnsion counterpart. *'Milly (2nd Dimension)' : Milly's 2nd Dimension counterpart *'Katie (2nd Dimension)' : Katie's 2nd Dimension counterpart.She has a crush on Chester McBadbat from The Fairly Oddparents. 'Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension)' Leader of the Resistance and the 2nd dimension counterpart of Candace.She first appeared in AT2D. 'Ninja Elite Members' A group of ninjas who are also a branch of the Resistance.note:some of these members are Fanon Characters *'Juliette Bousquet (2nd Dimension)' : 2nd Dimension counterpart of Juliette Bousquet.She's a highly trained ninja and is very skilled.She appears to be tougher than her 1st Dimension counterpart.She seems to have feelings for Goldfish-2. *'Goldfish Darkskull (2nd Dimension)' : A 2nd Dimension counterpart of Goldfish Darkskull who's a rookie member of the Ninja Elite Members. 'Melissa (2nd Dimension)' A member of Lil' Storms, a group to teach younglings about Firestorm Girls basics and the Ninja Elite Members. She is the only Resistance Member to be part of two branch of the Resistance.She is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Melissa. 'Jeremy Johnson (2nd Dimension)' A member of the Resistance who leads a three-man strike team on the north side and the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Jeremy Johnson. 'Jessica Fletcher (2nd Dimension)' A 2nd Dimension counterpart of Jessica and is very skilled with swords.It should be noted that this Jessica-2 is different than the one who appeared in The Bitterness Trilogy. 'Dimension Characters from other Dimensional Clockwises' These characters are from other universes that took place in other TV series and films.Some of them are villains who attept to take over the Phineas and Ferb Universe while some of then are well-known characters,The MLP characters are unique amongst the Dimension characters. {C 'Other Dimension Characters and Reccuring characters' 'Other Dimension Habitants': 'Ni Hao Kai-Lan Universe': *'Kai-Lan' : A character from the pre-school TV Series Ni Hao Kai-Lan.She oftenly visits the Phineas and Ferb Universe. *'Rintoo]]' : Also a character from Ni Hao Kai Lan.She's one of Kai-Lan's friends. *'Tolee' : Kai-Lan's koala friend from Ni Hao Kai Lan.He has a crush on Apple Bloom from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. *'HoHo' : A young monkey from Ni Hao Kai Lan and is also Kai-Lan's friend. *'LuLu' : A rhino who flies using her baloons.She's Kai-Lan's friend and a character from Ni Hao Kai Lan. *'Zai-Ran' : Kai-Lan's cousin from British in the Ni Hao Kai Lan Universe. *'Negative Kai-Lan' : An evil version of Kai-Lan created by Yogoshimacuritein back in the 1st Movie.She later turned good though.She usually hang out with the 1st Dimension characters. 'Sandra,The Fairytale Detective Universe': *'Sandra Occhioperti' : *'Fo' : 'Pokemon Universe:' *'Oshawott' : 'The Fairly Oddparents Universe:' *'Poof' : *'Chester McBadbat' : *'AJ' : 'Chowder Universe:' * Panini : 'Lilo and Stitch Universe:' *'Lilo Pelekai' : 'Kamen Rider Universe' The Kamen Riders are masked warriors who fight the monster known as kaijin.All of the 28 riders appeared in the third TV Special.Originating from the Kamen Rider Universe,there are two types of Riders,the Showa Riders and the Heisei Riders: 'The Riders:' *'Kamen Rider #1' : Takeshi Hongo is a biochemist at Jounan University, who also races motorcycles as part of the Tachibana Racing team. *'Kamen Rider #2' : Hayato Ichmonji is a free-lancer photographer, is kidnapped by the organization Shocker in order to become a reconstructed human able to fight the deserter Takeshi Hongo, aka Kamen Rider.However,Kamen Rider #1 save him before he could be brainwashed. *'Kamen Rider V3' : Shiro Kazami was a 22-year-old college student at Jōnan University with a major in biochemistry. But by chance, he accidentally witnessed the brutal murder of a road worker by a member of the secret terrorist society known only as Destron, which appeared after the destruction of Gelshocker and continues its predecessor's goal of world domination. To rid Destron of its witness, and taking no chances, they sent Scissors Jaguar to murder the entire Kazami family. Though he was forced to watch his family die before his eyes, Shiro was saved from the same grisly fate by the interference of Kamen Riders #1 and #2. *'Riderman' : Joji Yuki was a Destron scientist who is betrayed by Marshal Armor. His arm is destroyed and replaced by a special mechanical arm, which gives him special powers. Initially, he distrusts V3, but eventually becomes an ally. *'Kamen Rider X' : Keisuke Jin is the son of Keitaro Jin, Keisuke suffered mortal injuries inflicted by G.O.D when they attacked the Jins. As a result, with his father's final breath, Keisuke was made into an advanced cyborg developed for marine exploration called a "Kaizorg" (カイゾーグ Kaizōgu). Driven to avenge his father's death and save the world, X battles G.O.D. *'Kamen Rider Amazon' : Daisuke Yamamoto was an infant around the time of the plane he and his family were on crashed in the Amazon rainforest, leaving young Amazon the sole survivor and grew up as a wild child. *'Kamen Rider Stronger' : Shigeru Jo is a bravado and eccentric person.After the death of his best friend and mentor by Black Satan, Shigeru faked ignorance of their part in the murder by accepting the offer to become a cyborg in order to get his revenge on the organization, escaping before he could be brainwashed. *'Skyrider' : Hiroshi Tsukuba is a young man who hang glides for fun and studied karate under Ryoichi Miyoshi. Three years prior, he lost his parents and sister in a car crash. *'Kamen Rider Super-1' : Kazuya Oki is a man who volunteers to undergo cybernetic surgery in the International Space Development Program in the United States in order to become an astronaut who can survive in outer space without the need for a bulky external suit. *'Kamen Rider ZX' : Ryo Murasume is an aircraft pilot, he lives with his sister and presumed he lived with his parents. He is impulsive and hesitates to trust the Sempai Riders when he first encounters them. *'Kamen Rider Black' : Kotaro Minami is a 19 year-old man who became a cyborg after the Gorgom captured him and his stepbrother Nobuhiko. Using the power of the King Stone, he shouts "Transform" and poses to become the mighty Kamen Rider Black. *'Kamen Rider Black RX' : After sun's radiation altered his Kingstone as he miraculously survived entry into Earth's atmosphere,his transformation evolved to Kamen Rider Black RX.In Decade,it is shown that this is a different Kotaro Minami. *'Kamen Rider Shin' : Shin Kazamatsuri is a motorcycle racer who gave everything up to volunteer for his father's experiment, not knowing the true ambitions of his father's partner or the organization they worked for. *'Kamen Rider ZO' : Masaru Aso was originally an assistant to Doctor Mochizuki until the doctor conducted experiments on him. Horrified at being made into a grasshopper-like cyborg, Masaru went into hiding in the mountains for two years until he awoke with an unconscious urge to protect Hiroshi. *'Kamen Rider J' : Koji Segawa is an environmentalist reporter who was killed by the Fog Mother's child Agito when they took Kana. He is revived as Kamen Rider J by the Earth Spirits to defend the planet from the Fog Mother and her children. *'Kamen Rider Kuuga' : Yuusuke Godai is a young, multi-talented man who dons the Arcle belt, which turns him into Kuuga. He is a happy-go-lucky and honest person that fights to "protect everyone's smiles". *'Kamen Rider Agito' : Shouichi Tsugami is a young man who washed ashore one day with amnesia and adopts the name addressed to on a letter found with him. Shouichi uses the Alter Ring to transform into Kamen Rider Agito. *'Kamen Rider Ryuki' : Shinji Kido is a good-hearted, friendly, naive idealist who works at the ORE Journal as a journalist trainee, but ends up being dragged to the Mirror World. Eventually, he contracts Dragredder and becomes Kamen Rider Ryuki to protect people's lives and stop the Rider War. *'Kamen Rider 555 (Faiz)' : Takumi Inui is a loner who prefers not to get into relationships with people because he fears he will betray them. Often very apathetic towards his 'duties' as Faiz when there is no immediate threat. *'Kamen Rider Blade' : Kazuma Kenzaki was chosen by the B.O.A.R.D. organization to use the sealed Category Ace of Spades (Change Beetle) to become Kamen Rider Blade. He has a good heart and believes in fighting to protect humanity *'Kamen Rider Hibiki' : Hitoshi Hidaka,known as Hibiki is one of the most seasoned Oni currently in service. It is not known exactly when he began his training, but it is said that Hibiki became an Oni training alone and has surpassed all former Oni by being the first to wield the Armed Saber. *'Kamen Rider Kabuto' : Souji Tendou is a Zecter's wearer, is a mysterious, quiet 21-year old man who often seems to follow monk-like philosophies of peace. *'Kamen Rider Den-O' : Ryotaro Nogami is a young man with an intense streak of bad luck. Having lost his parents at a young age, he lived with his grandmother and older sister Airi, visiting his parents' library/café called the Milk Dipper as often as possible.Using the Den-O Belt,he transforms to Kamen Rider Den-O with the aid of his Imagin,Momotaros,Urataros,Kintaros and Ryuutaros in his form-changing. *'Kamen Rider Kiva' : Wataru Kurenai is a half-fangire shy young man who never lies, keeping to himself due to his hygiene obsession and belief that he was "allergic to the world." He is partnered with Kivat-bat the 3rd. *'Kamen Rider Decade' : Tsukasa Kadoya is an arrogant, young man without any memory of his past. As a photographer, his photos never come out right, which is later revealed to be a sign of his world being slowly destroyed by the convergence of the other Kamen Riders' worlds. To save his world, he transforms into Kamen Rider Decade. *'Kamen Rider W' **Shotaro Hidari is the man on the streets, having been taught by Sokichi Narumi how to be a private investigator. After Sokichi's death, Shotaro investigates Dopant crimes, and with Philip he fights Dopants as the body of Kamen Rider Double. **Philip is Shotaro's partner in the detective agency who lost his memory and uses his special abilities to access the Gaia Library to solve Dopant crimes. To help fight Dopants, normally Philip uses his mind and consciousness to become Kamen Rider Double. *'Kamen Rider OOO' : Eiji Hino is a young man without any desire who helps others while traveling. When he falls asleep during his part-time job at the museum, Eiji unwittingly becomes entangled in the chain of events that occurred after the Greeed were released and gains the ability to become Kamen Rider OOO.During the third TV Special,he transforms to the Tamashii combo when Apple Bloom hands him the Imagin Medal and the Shocker Medal from the Let's Go Kamen Rider movie. *'Kamen Rider Fourze' : Gentaro Kisaragi is a second-year student at Amanogawa High School, who has a bad-boy image but seeks to make friends with those he meets at the school by forming the Kamen Rider Club. 'Allies of the Kamen Riders': *'Akiko Narumi' : A character from the 20th Kamen Rider Series,Kamen Rider W.She is Shotaro and Philip's boss and the 'landlord' of the Narumi Detective Agency'.She sometimes visit the Phineas and Ferb Universe. 'Other Riders': *'Kamen Rider Skull' : Sokichi Narumi is Shotaro's mentor and founder of the Narumi Detective Agency, referred by Shotaro as "Boss". His policy with investigations is to ensure the client's safety above all else, and unlike Shotaro, he is truly hardboiled in the sense that he will make difficult decisions when he needs to, and follows through with it.He is only seen in the flashbacks. 'Super Sentai Universe' The Super Sentais are a team of warriors that battle evil who attempts to take over the Earth.Originating from the Super Sentai Universe,they are seperated to two eras:the Showa Sentai and the Heisei Sentai (20th and 21st Century).The 35 teams appeared in third TV Special. 'AkaRed' A character from the Super Sentai Series.A warrior who's an embodiment of previous Red Sentai Rangers.He appeared in Gogo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.He is called 'RedRed' by Emily due to Aka means Red in Japanese.Katie was once his apprentice and is adored by Pinkie Pie. 'The 35 Sentais:' *'Himitsu Sentai Goranger' : A team composed of Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akaranger,Akira Shinrei/Aoranger,Daita Ooiwa/Kiranger,Peggy Matsuyama/Momoranger and Kenji Asuka/Midoranger.They battle the Black Cross Army in the year 1975-1976.They appeared previously in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai' : A team composed of Goro Sakurai/Spade Ace,Ryu Higashi/Dia Jack,Karen Mizuki/Heart Queen,Bunta Daichi/Clover King and Sokichi Banba/Big One.They battle the Criminal Organization Crime in the year 1977.Big One previously appeared in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'Battle Fever J' : A team composed of Masao Den/Battle Japan,Makoto Jin/Battle Cossack,Kyosuke Shida/Battle France,Shiro Akebono/Battle Kenya and Maria Nagisa/Miss America.They battle Seret Society Egos in the year 1979-1980. *'Denshi Sentai Denjiman' : A team composed of Ippei Akagi/DenjiRed,Daigorou Oume/DenjiBlue,Jun Kiyama/DenjiYellow,Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenjiGreen and Akira Momoi/DenjiPink.They battle the Vader Clan in the year 1980-1981. *'Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan' : A team composed of Takayuki Hiba/Vul Eagle,Kinya Samejima/Vul Shark and Asao Hyou/Vul Panther.They battle the Machine Empire Black Magma in the year 1981-1982. *'Dai Sentai Google V' : A team composed of Ken'ichi Akama/GoogleRed,Kanpei Kuroda/GoogleBlack,Saboru Aoyama/GoogleBlue,Futoshi Kijama/GoogleYellow and Miki Momozono/GooglePink.They battle the Dark Scince Empire Desdark in the year 1982-1983. *'Kagayu Sentai Dynaman' : A team composed of Hokuto Dan/DynaRed,Ryu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack,Yosuke Shima/DynaBlue,Kosaku nango/DynaYellow and Rei Tachibana/DynaPink.They battle the Tailed-People Clan Jashinka Empire in the year 1983-1984. *'Chodenshi Bioman' : A team composed of Shiro Go/Red One,Shingo Takasugi/Green Two,Ryuta Nanbara/Blue Three,Jun Yabuki/Yellow Four and Hikaru Katsuragi/Pink Five.They battle the Neo Empire Gearin the year 1984-1985. *'Dengki Sentai Changeman' : A team composed of Hiryu Tsurugi/Change Dragon,Sho Hayate/Change Gryfon,Yuma Ozora/Change Pegasus,Sayaka Nagisa/Change Mermaid and Mai Tsubasa/Change Phoenix.They battle the Great Star League Gozma in the year 1985-1986.Change Dragon previously appeared in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'Chosinsei Flashman' : A team composed of Jin/Red Flash,Dai/Green Flash,Bun/Blue Flash,Sara/Yellow Flash andLou/Pink Flash.They battle the Recronstructive Experiment Empire Mess in the year 1986-1987. *'Hikari Sentai Maskman' : A team composed of Takeru/Red Mask,Kenta/Black Mask,Akira/Blue Mask,Haruka/Yellow Mask and Momoko/Pink Mask.They battle the Underground Empire Tube in the year 1987-1988. *'Chojyu Sentai Liveman' : A team composed of Yusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon,Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion,Megumi Misaki/Blue Dolphin,Tetsuya Yano/Black Bison and Jun-Ichi Aikawa/Green Sai.They battle Armed Brain Army Volt in the year 1988-1989. *'Kosoku Sentai Turboranger' : A team composed of Riki Honoo/Red Turbo,Daichi Yamagata/Black Turbo,Youhei Hama/Blue Turbo,Shunsuke Hino/Yellow Turbo and Haruna Morikawa/Pink Turbo.They battle the Boma Hundred Tribes in the year 1989-1990. *'Chikyu Sentai Fiveman' : A team composed of Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed,Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue,Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack,Kazumi Hoshikawa/FivePink and Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow.They battle Silver Imperial Empire Zone in the year 1990-1991. *'Chojin Sentai Jetman' : A team composed of Ryu Tendou/Red Hawk,Gai Yuki/Black Condor,Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl,Kaori Rokumeikan/White Swan and Ako Hayasaka/Blue Swallow.They battle the Dimension War Party Vyram in the year 1991-1992. *'Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger' : A team composed of Geki/TyrannoRanger,Goushi/MammothRanger,Dan/TriceraRanger,Boi/Tiger Ranger, Mei/Ptera Ranger and Burai/Dragon Ranger.They battle The Bandora Gang in the year 1992-1993. *'Gosei Sentai Dairanger' : A team composed of Ryo/RyuuRanger,Daigo/ShishiRanger,Shoji/TenmaRanger,Kazu/QilinRanger,Lin/HououRanger and Kiba/KibaRanger.They battle the Gorma Tribe in the year 1993-1994. *'Ninja Sentai Kakuranger' : A team composed of Sasuke/NinjaRed,Tsuruhime/NinjaWhite,Saizou/NinjaBlue,Seikai/NinjaYellow and Jiraiya/NinjaBlack.They battle the Youkai Army Crops in the year 1994-1995. *'Choriki Sentai Ohranger' : A team composed of Goro Hoshino/OhRed,Shohei Yokkaichi/OhGreen,Yuji Mita/OhBlue,Juri Nijyo/OhYellow,Momo Maruo/OhPink and Riki/KingRanger.They battle the Machine Empire Baranoia in the year 1995-1996. *'Gekisou Sentai Carranger' : A team composed of Kyosuke Jinnai/Red Racer,Naoki Domon/Blue Racer,Minoru Uesegi/Green Racer,Natsumi Shinohara/Yellow Racer and Yoko Yagami/Pink Racer.The extra hero helping them is Signalman.They battle the Space Bosozoku Bowzock in the year 1996-1997.Signalman previously appeared in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'Denji Sentai Megaranger' : A team composed of Kenta Date/MegaRed,Koichiro Endo/MegaBlack,Shun Namiki/MegaBlue,Chisato Jogasaki/MegaYellow,Miku Imamura/MegaPink and Yusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver.They battle Evil Electric Kingdom Nejireija in the year 1997-1998. *'Seijuu Sentai Gingaman' : A team composed of Ryouma/GingaRed,Hayate/GingaGreen,Gouki/GingaBlue,Hikaru.GingaYellow and Saya/GingaPink.The extra hero helping them is Hyuga/Black Knight Hyuga.They battle the Space Pirates Barban in the year 1998-1999. *'KyuuKyuu Sentai GoGoV' : A team composed of Matoi Tatsumi/GoRed,Nagare Tatsumi/GoBlue,Shou Tatsumi/GoGreen,Daimon Tatsumi/GoYellow and Matsuri Tatsumi/GoPink.They battle the Psyma Family in the year 1999-2000. *'Mirai Sentai Timeranger' : A team composed of Tatsuya Asami/TimeRed,Yuri/TimePink,Ayase/TimeBlue,Domon/TimeYellow,Sion/TimeGreen and Naoto Takizawa/TimeFire.They battle the Londers Family in the year 2000-2001. *'Hyakuju Sentai Gaoranger' : A team composed of Kakeru Shishi/GaoRed,Gaku Washio/GaoYellow,Kai Samezu/GaoBlue,Sotaro Ushigome/GaoBlack,Sae Taiga/GaoPink and Tsukumaro Ohgami/GaoSilver.They battle the Ogre Tribe Org in the year 2001-2002.GaoBlue previously appeared in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger' : A team composed of Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed,Nanami Nono/HurricaneBlue,Kouta Bitou/HurricaneYellow,Ikkou Kasumi/Kabuto Raiger,Isshuu Kasumi/Kuwaga Raiger and Shurikenger (formely known as Asuka Kagura).They battle the Space-Ninja Group Jakanja in the year 2002-2003. *'Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger' : A team composed of Ryoga Hakua/AbaRed,Yukito Sanjyo/AbareBlue,Ranru Itsuki/AbareYellow,Asuka/AbareBlack and Dr. Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller.They battle the Invasion's Gardien Evolien in the year 2003-2004. *'Tokosou Sentai Dekaranger' : A team composed of Ban Akaza/DekaRed,Hoji Tomasu/DekaBlue,Sen'ichi Enari/DekaGreen,Marika Reimon/DekaYellow,Koume Kodou/DekaPink and Tekkan Aira/DekaBreak.The extra heroes helping them are Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster and Swan Shiratori/DekaSwan.They battle the Apace Criminals Alienizers in the year 2004-2005. *'Mahou Sentai Magiranger' : A team composed of Kai Ozu/MagiRed,Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow,Urara Ozu/MagiBlue,Houka Ozu/MagiPink,Makito Ozu/MagiGreen and Hikaru/MagiShine.The extra heroes helping them are Miyuki Ozu/MagiMother and Isamu Ozu/Wolzard Fire.They battle the Underground Hades Empire Infersia in the year 2005-2006.MagiShine previously appeared in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'GoGo Sentai Boukenger' : A team composed of Satoru Akashi/BoukenRed,Masumi Inou/BoukenBlack,Souta Mogami/BoukenBlue,Natsuki Mamiya/BoukenYellow,Sakura Nisihiro/BoukenPink and Eiji Takaoka/BoukenSilver.The extra hero helping them is Daikenjin Zubaan.They battle several antagonists:the Godom Civilization,Jaryuu Clan,Dark Shadow and Questers in the year 2006-2007.BoukenSiver previously appeared in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger' : A team composed of Jan Kandou/GekiRed,Ran Uzaki/GekiYellow,Retsu Fukami/GekiBlue,Gou Fukami/GekiViolet and KenHisatsu/GekiChopper.The extra heroes helping them are Rio/Black Lion Rio and Mele.They battle the Rin Jyuken Akugata and the Gen Jyuken in the year 2007-2008.GekiYellow previously appeared in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'Engine Sentai Go-onger' : A team composed of Sosuke Esumi/Go-onRed,Renn Kosaka/Go-onBlue,Saki Royama/Go-onYellow,Hanto Jo/Go-onGreen,Gunpei Ishihara/Go-onBlack,Hiroto Suto/Go-onGold and Miu Suto/Go-onSilver.They battle the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark in the year 2008-2009.Go-onRed and Go-onBlue previously appeared in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'Samurai Sentai Shinkenger' : A team coposed of Takeru Shiba/ShinkenRed,Ryuunosuke Ikenami/ShinkenBlue,Mako Shiraishi/ShinkenPink,Chiaki Tani/ShinkenGreen,Kotoha Hanaori/ShinkenYellow and Genta Umemori/ShinkenGold.The extra hero helping them is Kaoru Shiba/Hime ShinkenRed.They battle the Gedoushu in the year 2009-2010.ShinkenRed previously appeared in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'Tensou Sentai Goseiger' : A team composed of Alata/GoseiRed,Eri/GoseiPink,,Agri/GoseiBlack,Moune/GoseiYellow,Hyde/GoseiBlue and GoseiKnight.They battle three antagonists Universal Annhilation Army Warstar,Earth Condemnation Yuumaju and Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis) which have one villain in common:Brajira of the Messiah during the year 2010-2011. *'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger' : A team composed of Captain Marvelous/GokaiRed,Joe Gibken/GokaiBlue,Luka Milfy/GokaiYellow,don Dogoier/GokaiGreen,Ahim de Famille/GokaiPink and Gai Ikari/Gokaisilver.They battle the Space Empire Zangyack in the year 2011-2012. 'Allies of the Super Sentais:' *'BOMPER' : A robot from the series Engine Sentai Go-onger,the 32nd Super Sentai Series.Originally came from the Super Sentai Universe,he visits the Phineas and Ferb Universe on some occasion.He adores Phineas and Ferb. 'Dimension Parallel to Kai-Lan's *'Kai-Lan-2''' : A character from a dimension parallel to the Ni Hao Kai-Lan Universe.She's also Kai-Lan's counterpart.Unlike Kai-Lan,Kai-Lan-2 sports a Western accent and is a farmer.She is Applejack's rival. 'Terran Empire Universe' *'USS E Phineas' : Captain of the USS Phineas and Phineas Flynn's 1st Terran Empire Universe counterpart. 'Desolated Danville' *'Evil Phineas' : Phineas' evil counterpart from the Desolated Danville Dimension.He originally first appeared in Revenge of the Phineas.His clothing is very similar to 2nd Dimension Phineas. '2nd Dimension Ponyville' A dimension parallel to the My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic Universe.This universe has similarities to the 2nd Dimension: 'Cutie Mark Warriors' Alternate versions of the Cutie Mark Crusaders who fights for the Cutie Marks and leaders of the Resistance in alternate Ponyville *'Apple Bloom-2' : An alternate version of Apple Bloom.She is top 10 amongst all of the Resistance members.She does much better Kung-Fu than the original Apple Bloom. *'Scootaloo-2' : An alternate version of Scootaloo.She,like the original Scootaloo,is tomboy-ish (though she refers to Apple Bloom-2 as an even more 'tomboy-isher' person). *'Sweetie Belle-2' : An alternate version of Sweetie Belle.She appears to be dim-witted. 'Other regular members': *'Twilight Sparkle-2' : An alternate version of Twilight Sparkle. *'Spike-2' : An alternate version of Spike. *'Rainbow Dash-2' : An alternate version of Rainbow Dash.She has great speed like the original Rainbow Dash. *'Pinkie Pie-2' : An alternate version of Pinkie Pie.Unlike Pinkie Pie-1,this Pinkie Pie is a tough,no-nonsense,down to earth pony (she even thinks her name is 'lame').Her personality slightly resembles Pinkie Pie's when she got corrupted by Discord. *'Rarity-2' : An alternate version of Rarity.She,like Rarity-1 is obsessed with fasion. *'Applejack-2' : An alternate version of Applejack.She,like Applejack-1 is a very skilled cowgirl(pony). *'Fluttershy-2' : An alternate version of Fluttershy.It is presumed that she's very tougher than Fluttershy-1,like Pinkie Pie-2. 'Other Tokusatsu Heroes': Aside from the Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai's appearence,other tokusatsu heroes made a cameo in the 3rd Special to prevent a sneak attack from the Dark Monster: *'Uchu Keiji Gavan' : Retsu Ichijouji is a man who transforms to a Metal Hero named Uchu Keiji Gavan.He's the very first Metal Hero. *'Kaiketsu Zubat' : Ken Hayakawa is a man who dons the Zubasuit to avenge his friend Gorou Asuka. *'Ultraman' : Shin Hayata is the Science Patrol's brave, no-nonsense deputy captain. His life changed irreversibly when Ultraman accidentally crashed into his "Delta VTOL" with his TravelSphere and killed him, destroying both ships. To make amends, Ultraman merges his own life force into that of the Earthman before the brain functions of the latter are irreversibly terminated, thus reviving him. *'Spider-Man (Toei)' : Takuya Yamashiro is a 22-year-old motocross racer. He has the ability to perceive threats from the Iron Cross Army with his Spider-senses. He fights the Iron Cross Army in order to avenge his father's death. 'American Kamen Riders' Americans Kamen Riders are dimension characters from the dimensions based on the American adapted Kamen Rider Series,Masked Rider and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight.They briefly appeared in 3rd Special: *'Masked Rider' : Dex Stewart originates from the fallen planet of Edenoi. In Edenoi's royal family, the powers of the Masked Rider are passed down from generation to generation. As the current Masked Rider, Dex is sent to Earth to stop his evil uncle, Count Dregon, from enslaving the Earthlings He is adopted by the Stewarts and tries to interact with American culture.He is based on BLACK RX. *'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight' : Kit Taylor is a young adult who lost his father when he was a boy. Since then, he has been framed for many "misunderstandings" and has gained a reputation as a thief. He was placed in a foster home until he turned 18. From there, he makes his way to the apartment he spent his childhood in and found an Advent Deck that opened his senses to the presence of the monsters abducting people. He gains the ability to transform into the second Kamen Rider Dragon Knight armed with the dragon Advent Deck that he obtained.He is based on Ryuki. 'Nyx' A young alicorn filly who is actually a half-completed Nightmare Moon created by a cult named Children of Nightmare who was founded in the forest by Twilight.After the events of Past Sins, (in which she uses a spell to turn herself back to a little filly)she was given the Memory Gadgets,Candroids and the Foodroids to spy on Spell Nexus to see what's his evil plot.Afterwards,she created the T3 Gaia Memories (some which are remains from previously destroid Memories).Throughout the series,she has Isabelle as her informant on the status of Nexus' damage in the Phineas and Ferb Universe.During the events of the 1st TV Specials,she encounter the CMCs (and the other cast) and after the events of that special,she reunited with Twilight.During the 2nd,she encounters a charm which takes her to Nexus' childhood.During the last special,she send one of her Foodroids to retrieve the Friendship Memory hidden within the Everfree Forest and is revealed to have also read everything about other universes,including the Kamen Riders. 'Nexus' parents' Nexus' mother and father who appeared in flashbacks of his past. 'Cupcakes Universe' A universe parallel to the MLPFIM Universe.In this universe,while the events of MLPFIM remains the same here features Pinkie Pie going insane and started stealing ponies' soul.Her next target was eventually Rainbow Dah but Applejack comes to her rescues,which result in Pinkie's three month coma and the loss of RD's wings.The eventual result is that this dimension is filled with lots of sorrows until Katie,Milly,Time-mon and the original Pinkie came to this universe.It should be noted that this dimension is based on an alternate ending for the fanfic Cupcakes,A Precious Rainbow and it's sequel The Cupcake Killer.Time-mon questions on why this dimension is callled the Cupcakes Universe. *'Cupcakes Universe Pinkie Pie' : She has the same personality as the original Pinkie.Prior to the events of the 3rd TV Special,she became insane at some point because of her darker side and started stealing souls from ponies.When she is about to steal Cupcakes Universe RD's.CU Applejack showed up and saved RD while Pinkie,who tried to stop her ended up in a three month coma.It was until the arrival of Katie,Milly,the original Pinkie and Time-mon that she woke up but is revealed to have an amnesia as well.Later,after beign forced into remembering her actions by the Black Monsters and ended up having a trauma,Katie made her realize that she has completely forgotten everything on what she used to be,that includes on what had Granny Pie taught her.After hearing those words and that Katie's trying to make her smile again,she revert back to her original personality,resulting in her Element of Laughter to be reactivated. *'Cupcakes Universe Rainbow Dash' : She has the same personality as the original Rainbow Dash.Prior to the 3rd TV Special,she ended up becoming one of Pinkie's victim.CU Applejack managed to save her,but she eventually lost her wings.While everypony in this dimension started hating and fearing CU Pinkie after her actions,Rainbow is the only one who is still loyal to her,despite on what she had done.Until the arrival of the Katie,Milly,the original Pinkie and Time-mon,she and the reformed CU Pinkie reconcile their friendship and have regained her wings thanks to the Restoration Orb (though she still prefers walking due to experiencing as an Earth Pony prior to regaing her wings). *'Cupcakes Universe Twilight Sparkle' : Not much is known about her,other than that her personality is identical to the original Twilight's. *'Cupcakes Universe Applejack' : Not much is known about her,other than that her personality is identical to the original Applejack's.She is the one who save RD from Pinkie three months ago *'Cupcakes Universe Fluttershy' : Not much is known about her,other than that her personality is identical to the original Fluttershy's *'Cupcakes Universe Rarity' : Not much is known about her,other than that her personality is identical to the original Rarity's. *'Cupcakes Universe Spike' : Not much is known about him,other than that his personality is similar to the original Spike's. *'Cupcakes Universe Cutie Mark Crusaders' : Consisting of Cupcakes Universe Apple Bloom,Cupcakes Universe Scootaloo and Cupcakes Universe Sweetie Belle.They encountered their original counterparts briefly (Ironically,their personalty has no difference with the original) Others Characters 'Fatewhile' A creature who's powers is to spread diseases called Fatewhile's sickness.He originally first appeared in Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Wish. 'Kenny' A soldier from the past revived by scientists through the use of the Cell Medals and darkness energies.She wanted to continue to continue her desires on eliminating those of the descendant of those who tries to destroy her. Eventually,she had realized that she has been focusing on her desires and heal her friends, which ended up depleting her life energy. Evil Alliance The main antagonist of the series.They are led by the leader of the Normbots,Normbot Commander.They first appeared in the first EKDC film.After their first defeat,Normbot Commander had decided to switch to his "trump card" plan by calling out the other members he recruited.They were defeated once more in the series finale and the epilogue TV Special. 'Normbot Commander' Leader of the Evil Alliance and the Normbots who only wished for the destruction of the universes.He was destroyed by Emily.He appears as a ghost in 2 episodes of the series until he regained his solid body in the series finale.He was then destroyed again,this time by Melissa. 'Leroy' An evil clone of Stitch created by Dr. Von Hämsterviel. 'Father' An adult who's constantly in silhouette and the KND's greatest enemy. 'The Delightful Children From Down the Lane' Five well-behaved snooty children who move and talk in perfect synchronization. They obey all adults, especially Father. 'Yogoshimakuritein' The leader of the Gaiarc and Earth Pollution President Yogostein's father.He was destroyed by the Go-ongers and Go-on Wings.He was revived by Normbot Commander but he was eventually destroyed permanently by AkaRed and Go-onRed. 'Aggregor' A mysterious Osmosian who kidnapped five aliens (Bivalvan, Andreas, P'andor, Ra'ad and Galapagus) from the Andromeda Galaxy, who then escaped from his ship to Earth. Now he is hunting them down one by one, intent on draining their powers to obtain what he calls "the ultimate prize" which eventually turns him into Ultimate Aggregor. 'Nightmare Moon' Princess Luna's evil form who was defeated by Twilight and turned back to normal back in MLPFIM Ep2.However,Nightmare Moon's dark spirit roams and eventually used the Dimensional Remote's energy to regain her shape and went to the Phineas and Ferb's Dimension so that she could spread eternal night.She was stopped by the 1st Dimension Characters and Emily-2 and is eventually imprisoned in the 2nd Dimension's jail cell. 'Devimon' An evil Digimon who is somehow revived and tries to take over the Digital World.He was revived by Nexus but was eventually defeated by Dimension-mon (Time-mon's champion form). 'Evil Dictator' A robot-like creature who had taken over the 2nd Ponyville,until he was twarthed by the Cutie Mark Warriors 'Spell Nexus' A young male unicorn who was once a leader of the long-forgotten cult known as the Children of Nightmare.During the course of the TV Series,he had caused multiple disasters in the Phineas and Ferb Universe.During the TV Specials,it is revealed that he's planning to bring back the Children of Nigtmare,though the reason of his actions during the specials and Past Sins is revealed during the 2nd TV Special where he had thought that his parents got killed by a rubble caused by a crossfire from the war.Because of the,he blames everyone (pony) and make himself leader of the Children of Nightmare.But he was wrong,his parents have somehow survived.His plans are eventually foiled by the cast and is in prison with the other antagonists.Though he escapes during the series finale,his heart is eventually soften when he realizes the truth about his parents' true fate. 'Discord' Spirit of Chaos and Unhappiness.He was defeated by the 6 main ponies but he was freed by a newly revived Normbot Commander and attempts to spread chaos all over the universes.He was ultimately defeated by Melissa using the Element of Passion (placed in her Baseball Launcher). 'Dark Ponies' Ponies created by auroras of darkness and is given the ability to use the Gaia Memories,turning them to Pony Dopants. 'Black Monsters' Soldiers with entities of darkness.They are also lead by two Black Monster Commanders who the latter got merged with a Mole Imagin. 'Nightmare' A creature created out of the aurora of darkness.Has the ability to make nightmares real.When merged with Fear,he become the''' Ultimate Terror'. 'Fear' Another creature created by the aurora of Darkness.Has the abilty to view a fear of others,for example Iantha's fears of her family beign rude to her.He later ended up merged with Nightmare 'Volcanor' A molten-lava like entity created by the charm's power and powered up Cell Medals used in Kenny's body. 'Mole Imagin' An Imagin who Nexus used as his servant.He uses Pinkie to grab hold on her sorrows when she is reminded of her grandmother's death.When merged withe two Black Monsters,he became '''Darkness Mole Imagin.' Other Antagonists 'Big Bad Wolf' A fairytale from the fairytale story Red Riding Hood.He's a main antagonist of the 3rd EKDC film.He attempts to rule the universes with his armies of aliens and Dimension Dopants.He then surrenders himself after his defeat. 'Dimension Dopants' Dopants created from Dopant versions of the Dimension Memories. 'Aliens' Several animatronic armies created by Big Bad Wolf. Japanese Dub This series gets a Japanese Dub like several Disney Channel Original Series.However,the series,along with the movies and specials (except for the fourth) aired on TV Asahi instead of Disney Channel Japan,making it the first DCOS to do so.It's title remains the same:Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (エミリー・キニーの次元の危機 Emirī Kinī no Jigen no Kiki).Though still a footage with Japanese Dub voices,the Japanese opening and credits are provided. Opening and Ending Songs 'Original English: ' *Takin' Care of Things (1-94) *Takin' Care of Things Finale Mix (95) 'Japanese Dub Version' Opening: *Mirai Start (1-97) Ending: *Ride on Right Time - Season 1 (1-35) *Free Your Heat - Season 2 (36-59) *Xtreme Dream - Season 3 (60-97) Background Information *The series' concept is similar to the Toei series Kamen Rider Decade and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.For the similarity with Decade,the characters visit different dimensions and met characters from different show (though in Decade,every character execpt for Den-O are chracters based on the ones from the pre-Decade series).For the similarity with Gokaiger,elements and homages from other shows are seen in an episode featuring the special guest stars from different tv shows.It should be noted that Gokaiger is similar to Kamen Rider Decade. *It is ironic that several dimensions featured in this series are based on fanfics of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Phineas and Ferb.The dimensions based on MLP fanfics are those of the ones with horror genre.One of the examples is the horror genre MLPFIM fanfic,Cupcakes.To avoid the horror elements beign inside the show,some minor changes are made.The other three fanfics based dimensions (Sweet Apple Massacre,The Spiderses and Rainbow Factory) are later featured in the sequel series with the same changes made.The Phineas and Ferb fanfics-based Universe are various with minor changes to fit with the age of the present day characters.For instance,the Terran Empire Universe equivalents have the characters beign the same age as the current age of the characters instead of teenagers like in the original fanfic. *The last time Phineas and Ferb ever have no clue that Perry is a secret agent is the second EKDC movie.They're allowed to remember him beign Agent P in the 3rd EKDC film. *The series aired alongside M-Team,the first M-Series installment during it's 5th and 6th Season. *EKDC is oddly different than later series installments due to it's nature of having a similar theme with the original Phineas and Ferb series. Despite this, it is considered part of the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse Storyline. more to be added later... Category:Fanon Category:TV Series Category:Spin-offs